Through The Wheat
by Ewoke6096
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Set in the summer before Blaine's senior year. Kurt needs a pick me up, so Blaine takes him to his grandparent's farm, the last place Kurt think's he'll enjoy himself, let alone enjoy Blaine. I know that's a terrible summary.


_**Through The Wheat**_

**Sorry if it's a bad, I haven't really edited it all that much. I was on tumblr and they had a western!Klaine or Cowboy!Klaine au for Klaine AU Fridays. And it made me remember this idea I've had for ages. So I thought I'd right a drabble for it. So enjoy! And please review, and anyone who's waiting for my next update of Never Let Me Go, I'm sorry, it might take a little longer to finish, I know, I suck! Please try and stick with it, I promise you I will not abandon it!**

"I'm not getting on it!"

"Come on! It's not going to hurt you."

"You don't know that! I'm not having something with a mind of it's own between my legs!"

"You've had me, what's the difference?"

The sleazy grin Blaine gives Kurt, finally pushes him over the edge, he sighs, eyeing the horse in front of him. How the hell is he supposed to get on that thing without falling off, or it running off.

"Come on. You'll be okay, I promise." Blaine says, trying to reassure Kurt, his eyes soft and loving.

Kurt smiles, Blaine's gaze making his heart flutter.

He breathes out slowly, trying to calm his nerves.

_It's only a horse, Kurt. Quit overreacting._

He tells himself.

Blaine pulls himself up onto the horse, Dylan's his name, or as Kurt called him, death on four legs. He holds out his hand to Kurt, waiting for him to take it.

"You're sure he won't hurt me?" Kurt asks, his eyes fearful.

"He won't. Now, come on." Blaine laughs, wiggling his fingers.

Kurt takes his hand, Blaine hauling him up onto the horse. Kurt instantly wraps his arms around Blaine's waist, scared he's going to fall. Blaine gently runs his fingers of Kurt's, Kurt relaxing a little.

"Baby, you're going to have to loosen your grip, I'm going to need to be able to breathe." Blaine teases, receiving a light slap from Kurt as he snuggles into Blaine's back.

Blaine smiles before giving the horse a light kick, Kurt gasping as they start moving. Blaine tentatively strokes his hand up Kurt's thigh, squeezing his knee, making Kurt blush as he buries his head into Blaine's shoulder, tenderly kissing his neck.

To be honest, Kurt wasn't looking forward to this trip at all. When Blaine said he wanted Kurt to come up to see his grandparents this summer, this was the last thing he was thinking of. The country just isn't his thing, he's prefers cuddling on the couch watching age old musicals rather than going horseback riding across the countryside, with all the heat and flies. It just isn't his thing.

But this, holding Blaine as they ride, the warm breeze flowing through his hair, Blaine's fingers lacing through his, tenderly stroking his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand. This, could definitely be his thing.

Yep, this is definitely his thing. Cuddling and hand holding was lovely, but this is so much better. This is the last thing he thought he'd be doing with Blaine at his grandparents farm, but he is definitely not complaining. His loving gaze is still in place, an adorable smile in gracing his lips, one of his hands playing with Kurt's hair. Kurt smiles even wider, if that's even physically possible, his fingertips running down Blaine's bare chest.

Blaine chuckles lightly, his fingers moving to play with the material of the shirt Kurt's wearing, _his _shirt. His boyfriend, the love of his life.

"What are you laughing at?" Kurt asks, moving closer to Blaine, laying his head on his shoulder.

"It tickles, one. Two, I can't believe any of this," he breathes, moving to rub his nose against Kurt's.

"Can't believe what?" Kurt laughs lightly, smiling the smile that's just for Blaine.

"I can't believe I'm lying in a field, on my grandparents farm, cuddled up next to my boyfriend, who's wearing my shirt, underneath a blanket, with barely anything on," He smiles, his eyes beginning to glaze. "Oh, and the fact that about 10 minutes before I was having sex with said boyfriend. Yeah, that was awesome!"

Kurt lightly slaps his chest, laughing at his sudden change in tone.

"You can be so romantic sometimes, and then you say something like that." He laughs.

"Well, it's the truth! It was awesome. And this is probably one of the most happiest moments of my life. Considering you'll be in New York soon…" He mumbles, instantly regretting mentioning it.

"I didn't get into NYADA, Blaine. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Kurt says sadly, turning over to look up at the trees.

Blaine sighs, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him over to face him. Gently brushing a few locks of hair from out of Kurt's eyes, he kisses him lightly on the lips.

"You will. You're Kurt Hummel, you're a fighter. You're the most ambitious person I know-"

"Other than Rachel," Kurt interjects.

"No! You're better than Rachel. You'll find a way to get to New York and live your dream. Whether it be as a Broadway star, a brilliant musician, an amazing actor, or even a mind-blowing fashion designer. You'll get there, and believe me. Everyone will be starstruck. I know I was," He breathes, kissing him once again.

"You really believe all that?" Kurt asks breathlessly.

"Yes. Definitely." He whispers, pulling away and lifting his arm from under Kurt's head, sitting up.

"We should be getting back, I might need that shirt back too." He states, a playful smile on his face.

Kurt laughs, unbuttoning the shirt and handing it to Blaine, who pulls it on, quickly doing the buttons up. Throwing the blanket off of him, he stops, turns and stares at Kurt. Kurt stares back, confused as to why he's stopped changing. He sighs, his eyes having fallen from Kurt's, instead settling onto his bare chest. The moment Kurt realises, he shoves Blaine, making him fall into the grass, laughing.

"You're such a perv!" Kurt laughs, grabbing his own shirt and putting it on.

"I can't help it if my boyfriend is unbelievably irresistible," he says cheekily, sitting back up to lean over Kurt, their noses inches apart.

He quickly kisses Kurt, making him giggle, as he pulls back and stands up, shaking his jeans up his bare thighs, Kurt's eyes focused on them.

"And I'm the perv!" Blaine chuckles, fixing his belt on, and offering a hand to Kurt.

Smiling, Kurt pulls on his own jeans under the blanket, Blaine rolling his eyes at his caution. He takes the hand, being pulled close to Blaine, Blaine kissing his cheek before letting go to pull his boots on. He pulls himself onto the horse, settling on it before helping Kurt up.

Wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine's waist, Kurt rests his head in-between Blaine's neck and shoulder, burying his nose into the fabric of his shirt. Maybe this summer wouldn't be as bad as he thought.


End file.
